Hellcat Squadran: Spiral
Hellcat Squadran: Spiral takes place in 2270, and depicts the events surrounding both The Meta, the former Freelancer Agent Maine driven mad by the Sigma AI; and Trista Bennett, a girl whose mind was replaced by Coruptus with his own customized Brain Form meant to turn her into a spy. Both these individuals were enemies to Hellcat Squadran for a time, however, a few individuals see a chance where both of them could be redeemed of their past actions. And the time is coming for them to be given their chance... Chapter 1: Out of Body 6/10/2270 She gunned down the prisoners, allowing the Flood Infection forms behind her to skitter across the floor, to infect the new biomatter. She looked human, she felt human to the touch, smelled human, even sounded human when she spoke...but she was not a human...not anymore. Trista Bennett was, in fact, the host to a form of Flood Parasite known as the Flood Brain Form. Like most Flood Loyalists, Coruptus has complete control over her. However, Trista Bennett could do what no other Flood could do: infiltrate population centers to sabotage them. Normally, operations go by so fast, no knowledge of her could be spread, so she could easily play the escaped victim of one of Coruptus's attacks, and be believed... ...In fact she almost was one, before she became his agent, until a couple of Coruptus's Tank forms caught her, and allowed Coruptus to submit her to all manners of torture, in order to remove her brain, and replace it with the Brain Form. Now, she was his most stealthy saboteur, most discrete harvester, and most lethal assassin. Soon, however, Coruptus will be sending his agent deep into his enemy's territory, in order to gather intel on their capital itself. Finally, years of planning will culminate, and Coruptus will finally consume the Coalition. Chapter 2: Out of Mind Smashing his way through the defenses, he made his way to the core of the Nod Facility. Once he got there, he found what he was looking for: the central database. Hacking into it, he began looking for information on the whereabouts of the assets of Project Freelancer. For the past 2 and a half centuries, The Meta had been looking for more Project Freelancer equipment, mainly AIs, which he suspected there were more of. This was to allow The Meta to be able to utilize the equipment he'd obtained from other Freelancers. Without the AI, the equipment glitched constantly, and some of it, he couldn't use at all. Finally, after pouring through the systems, he found it: the location of the crashed Project Freelancer Frigate, the Mother of Invention. Finding its location meant that The Meta could scour the wreck for AI, equipment, and basically anything and everything it could use to augment itself with. With that level of technology, no one, not even Hellcat Squadran's supernaturally-enhanced war heroes, would stand against him. Suddenly, the base's alarms started going off. Downloading the information to his suit's computer, the Meta prepared his Brute Shot, ready for when the Nod Soldiers would get there. Once the doors openned and the soldiers started pouring in, Maine let loose with his weapon. Blasting their forward lines, the Meta then charged the enemy, slamming into the Nod Soldiers as he made a break for the exit. However, as he reached the exit to the base, the doors began to close and seal. At that point, the Meta activated his speed boosters, to try to allow him to get through the door before it closed. In the nick of time, he squeezed through, as the door sealed shut behind him. Chapter 3: Reckless One Week later... "Hey, troops! We just got word from Command: we're to report to Kaven Base right away!" Sarge said. Sarge was the leader of Red Team, a force of soldiers identified by their MJOLNIR Armor being various shades of Reds (or Orange, or so-on). Specifically, he had 3 soldiers under him: Simmons, Grif, and Donut, as well as a robot, Lopez. These soldiers (and robot) made up his force, Red Team. His team was based in a canyon on Earth, with Forerunner ruins, and a gap in the canyon walls showing the Pacific Ocean. While their base, Red Base, was on the side with the ocean, there was another base on the other side of the canyon: where Blue Base was location. Blue Base was home to Blue Team, who, over 200 years ago, was Red Team's enemies. However, after a series of threats to both teams, they've become more like allies. Blue Team consisted of Church, the leader, with Tucker and Caboose. Blue Team, however, seemed to have the closest ties with the Freelancers, a group of people originally from a military project called Project Freelancer. These Freelancers included Washington, Carolina, South Dakota, and Texas, aka Tex. They also ahd an AI member, as well: the tank Sheila. Finally, Grif, Simmins, Donut, and Lopez gathered. "Great, I've received word that Hellcat Squadran is preparing for a massive military operation, and we're to hold down the fort here on Earth, until they get back." "Why're they asing for us? We'll just fuck it up like everything else..." Grif replied. "That's because we're the only qualified Hellcat Squadran garrison taking part in the operation!" "Makes me wonder why we're not part of the operation..." Grif groaned. "Silence, Private!" Sarge said, "Now...we have to be ready to move out...before those dirty blues are..." "Hey, Sarge, we're ready to move out," Church, the leader of Blue Team, said. Sarge started muttering to himself, then he said, "Alright, load up: let's head to Kaven Base!" ---- After about 3 hours of arguing, cursing, driving, shooting, and asking for directions, the Reds and Blues finally found the Freelancers, who helped them reach Kaven Base. Once they got there, they found that most of the Command Staff had already left, leaving the teams instructions on what to do while the Command Staff was away. "So, the Renners are staying here to help us out?" Sarge asked after reading the instructions. "Looks like it," Church replied, looking over the instructions as well. Behind their back, Simmons said, "Wow, how excited are you guys to be here?" "Not much," Tucker said, "What's there to be excited about?" "Are you kidding? We're in the base with the MOST ADVANCED technology available to the Coalition! What's there to NOT be excited about?!" Simmons asked. Caboose, on the other hand, just wandered off. ---- "Ana, stay still, stand straight," Sasha said, trying to keep from snickering. "Uhhh...why?" Anastasia asked, noticing her trying not to snicker. "Trust me," Sasha said, balancing some kind of target on her head. Anastasia said nothing more, but started to look a little nervous. Just then, Sasha moved quickly and kicked the target she'd put on Anastasia's head. Anastasia quickly squeaked, "Yipe!" and flinched as Sasha kicked the target off, shattering it. "What the?!" Anastasia shouted, startled. Sasha just laughed. "You should have seen the guy from the ODST division I did that too. He pissed himself." Anastasia responded, a little rattled, "I can see why..." "You try," Sasha then said, putting a target on a lower platform. After preparing herself, Anastasia made the attempt, just barely hitting the target. "Ok, now try to do that to me." "What?!" Anastasia exclaimed. "Try to kick me, come on now." Again, Anastasia took some time to prepare herself. Then, when she felt ready, she made the attempt. Sasha, however, caught Anastasia's foot midflight, leaving her off balance. All Anastasia could do, at that point, was try to regain her balance. However, Sasha threw Anastasia's leg, causing her to spin. While she laid on the ground, Anastasia muttered, "This is why I prefer a blade..." "Take a few swings at me with one. It isn't hard to disarm someone." "Depends on how many blades they're using..." "Well, I can disarm someone using up to two, tried it on Sen yesterday." "Well, had he gotten training on how to keep hold of your weapon from a Judge Magister?" "Well, grandpa taught Sen some new holds, and he was a better swordsman then most when he had a body." "Well, I guess it would all depend on the weapon." At that point, Anastasia used a device on her belt, and produced a massive two-bladed sword. "This is that weapon I've been using: the Dual Starblade. I can split it into the Star Blade and the Highstar Cutter." "Ok, hold it." "One weapon or 2?" "One, to start." At that point, Anastasia held the weapon as if in battle, pointing the Star Blade end towards the ground, with the Highstar Cutter pointing upwards. At that point, however, Sasha grabbed the handle and twisted it around, making Ana's arms criss-cross and instinctively let go. "Yeah...haven't been taught the counter for that yet..." "Now two." Anastasia nodded, and, retrieving her weapon, she held it, similarly to how she did agaisnt Giarc, and split it in a similar fashion. Sasha then quickly crossed Anastasia's arms behind her back, and pushed upward. Anastasia dropped her swords, then, saying, "Ow-ow-ow-ow!" Sasha let go, and said, "See?" Anastasia rubbed her arms, apparently with them still hurting. "I guess the armor just makes it more difficult to turn that way..." she said. "Alright, enough for the day. Come on, I'm hungry, and the bar gives us free food." "Alright," Anastasia replied, following along. Chapter 4: Reunion Again, Trista's cover worked to perfection: she'd been brought to the Coalition Capital of Earth, and, supposedly, in a week, she'd be questioned on how the Flood Loyalists took over her world... ...What they didn't know is that Earth would likely fall in less time than that. After making her way away from the checkpoint, she hacked into one of the spaceport's computers and found the spaceport's armory, which she recorded for future reference. Afterwards, she exited the spaceport, looking around the city, specifically taking note of the defenses, including police and military personel. She also looked around for consoles and emittors of any sort, something that seemed to come to her instinctually. Then, however, she spotted what she recognized as biological scanners: no doubt that they already detected her somewhat off physiology. However, Coruptus, despite sensing this from his agent, blew it off: as far as he was concerned, they did not have a clue about Trista. Chapter 5: n+1 Having hijacked a Nod craft, The Meta made his way to the planet originally called Sidewinder where he came from. The world appeared to still be a frozen wasteland, even after the long time it's been since he'd been there. He snarled at that. He arrived in some kind of clearing, several hundred miles from the Mother of Invention. He re-entered the ship and prepared his weapons for investigating the wreck. However, when he exited the ship, he saw several armed soldiers outside. "Look out, it's the Meta!" one of the called. The aimed their assault rifles, but the Meta was faster: he whipped out his Brute Shot and flattened the troops. After scanning them briefly, he recognized them: Project Freelancer soldiers. He immediately realized that the remnants of Project Freelancer must be here: including any new equipment and AI they have. Maine immediately scavanged what he could off the corpses, mostly just weapons and ammo. Now, remembering where the Mother of Invention was, he started his trek in that direction. Chapter 6: Rally Cap One Week later... "Ok, Sasha, just take your ice pick and swing, give me everything you got." "I'm gonna regret this." She then swung at Anastasia's legs. Suddenly, Anastasia took the Dual Starblade, and spun it, so that it locked with the pick. Then the forced the sword to continue, soon forcing the ice pick out of Sasha's hands. Then, Sasha took her knife and tried to put it to Anastasia's throat, but Anastasia blocked the attack with the other end of her weapon. "I could still kill you from this position," Sasha said, shrugging. Anastasia replied, "Really?" Sasha then immediately sent a kick to Anastasia's gut. However, Anastasia immediately brought the combined hilt of the twin weapon in the way of the kick. Sasha then said, "See, here, I'd put an arrow in your eye." "And here, I'd probably just slice it in half." "Ah, I see. Tom?" "Wha?" "Tom. Time-Of-Month? Don't worry, I get it." "Not really...remember that misson I went on a few days ago: the assassination attempt on the Archadian Military Manufacturing Head?" "Yeah?" she asked, throwing a kick to keep Anastasia on edge. Blocking the kick, Anastasia continued, "The guy managed to get away: had to fight my way through a whole mess of Hoplites just to reach extraction: managed to set off the plant's Nethicite Core, but that...crapface got away..." "Ah. Don't beat yourself up. Everybody's a screw-up now and then." "It wasn't just this time, either: all my missions for the past few weeks have ALL been to get after this guy, and each time, he either escapes, or was never actually where Intelligence said he was..." "Who is he?" "All Intelligence had was that his name was Richtor Karinger. Like I mentioned, he's the head for all Archadian Military Manufacturing: killing him would leave the New Archadian Empire undersupplied for decades: a serious advantage to us if we end up going to war with the AoUD anytime soon." "What type of security does he normally have?" "Archadian Judges, Hoplites, Gunners, Marksmen, Magi, practically any kind of soldier the Archadians use. And a LOT of them at that." "What's a hoplite?" "They basically act as a sort of cross between the Swordsman and Magus. They tend to use either Zwill Blades or Obelisk Spears, and are a pain to deal with." "Armor?" "Heavy Plate, kinda like a cross between what Swordsmen and Sub-Judges use. Never found out what it's made out of, but it's tougher than what the Swordsmen, Magi, and Gunners use." "Does Richtor do public speaking?" "Not really: one of the reasons he's so hard to track down: he usually stays near the AoUD Captial, unless he's inspecting a Manufacturing Plant: that's when I'm ususally sent to take him down." "Alright then. When should I leave?" "Leave?" "Come on, you think you could tell me this without me wanting to go get him?" "Do you understand how deep these plants are in AoUD space? The only reason I can get there is because I usually have to use a captured Remora-II to sneak in, then have a Dalmascan Stealth Leviathan come to pick me up. How would you get in and out? We don't even know where he is right now..." "Yeah, I understand." Anastasia sighed, before responding, "I'll tell you the next time I have a lead on him, then I'll see what I can do about allowing you along...of course, you'll have to be re-equipped for the mission: the Archadians are skilled fighters, and their entire military is built around their Mist Powers. Plus, this won't be small strike teams like their raid last year: these will be whole hordes of them. I don't want to see you getting killed out there: would hate to have to explain it to mom." "Who in the hell said anything about fighting?" "There's pretty much no other way into those plants. Trust me: Intelligence has tried sending in Assassins, but they always end up being discovered: that's why they called me in the first place...although, I guess I could put up a decent distraction, but even then, you'd have to be equipped to deal with the guards. And, since we have so little intel on Richtor himself: he could be ex-military for all we know." "Remember when Archadians attacked here?" "I know: but these guys would likely be much better trained than them: even Gabranth commented there are better soldiers in the Archadian Army." "Define equipped." "The Beastmaster armor shouldn't inhibit your ability to sneak, while providing adequate protection in open combat. And while you're good with that ice pick, I've seen these guys use weapons with such strength to splinter heavier armaments. If you don't mind, I can find you a registery of available weapons to choose from. Also, for your bow, I'd suggest Assassin's arrows: they usually carry an effect similar to the Death Magick, meaning even if they skip off the armor, they may still kill the foe." "Show me what stuff I can pick, then find me a ride." "Like I said, I'd prefer if we both went: that way, I can at least distract the plant's guards..." "You want me to make it out of this?" "Yes, exactly why I want us both there: I can draw off the plant's guards and whatever soldiers are there equipping themselves, you can go to deal with Richtor and his guards. Then, we can both be extracted by the Stealth Leviathan the Dalmascans send." "I actually know what I'm going to do." "Without any intel? Without even knowing where he is?" "Pretty much. It won't take that long to find out where he is." "How would you find out?" "Simple. I just need to get in a room with one Archadian for a couple of hours." "Oh, right...unfortunately, from what I heard, Archadians don't really go for that: their military is HIGHLY regimented and regulated." "I'm not gonna have sex with him, Ana..." "Oh...Sorry...just...nevermind..." "Really, I do have standards..." "Sorry, didn't mean..." Now, Anastasia was just pissed at herself over what she insinuated. "Still, the Archadians usually keep information like that among the higher-ups anyway." "I don't need a higher up." "What I'm saying is that only a higher up would know where Richtor is, or will be." "What I need is someone who can direct me to a higher up, Ana." "And then what? What if-" However, at that moment, Tex came by, looking unnervingly urgent. "Tex, what..." "No time, have you seen Grif and Tucker?" Tex asked, urgently. Anastasia answered, "I haven't. Sasha, have you-" "Tucker? Yeah, he was a fun one..." Sasha replied. "Seriously, I need to find those 2 bafoons: we got a mission! You two should head to the briefing room as well: Elle and Sen should already be there." "Well, if Tucker's in trouble, I could use him again." "Let's just go!" Anastasia interrupted. As she followed, Sasha replied, "Really, nothing? Workaholics..." ---- Suddenly, Washington and Tex came for the Reds and Blues. While Sarge, Simmons, and Donut managed to stay together, Grif was visiting one of Kaven Base's bars, Caboose was following Church around (who was trying to escape him), and Tucker was with Grif at the bar. Finally, the Reds and Bues were rounded up, and they, along with the Renners, were gathered in the Briefing room. "So, why are we here?" Sarge asked. "I need another sleepover, so I heard I could find Tucker," Sasha wisecracked. "This is serious, people!" Carolina spoke up, "We currently have 2 issues that need resolving. The first one is here on Earth:" Then, an image of a young woman leaving a security checkpoint appeared on the scene. "Oh, he's seeing someone?" Grif then spoke up, "What's that got to do with this...besides, she doesn't look too dangerous." Carolina, while still annoyed by Grif's comment, seemed at least relieved that it was 1: relevant, and 2: a valid observation."A good observation, until you consider this biometric scan:" Then, an image of the girl's biometrics appeared. She seemed utterly human...except for where her brain should be, which the scan said consisted of Flood Biomatter. "After contacting the leader of the Flood Separatists, and...dealing with his poetic speech...we determined that she's not one of his, meaning she MUST be one of Coruptus's agents." "So, why bring this to us?" Sarge asked. Washington continued from there. "She was reported seen in a spaceport near New Carson City, meaning she's closest to us at the moment. That's why you guys," he indicated the Red and Blue Teams, "are going after her." "Hey, why not you guys?" Tucker blurted out, "You guys just staying to guard the base?" "No, our mission is much more dangerous," Washington said. "Galiana Matveev reported that the wreck of the Mother of Invention, former center of operations for Project Freelancer, has been found." "Wait...isn't Galiana Matveev supposed to be tracking the Meta?" Church remembered. "She still is," Carolina pointed out. Elle finally spoke out. "So, you're saying that the Meta has found what is likely a massive cache of Freelancer Equipment, and possibly AI?" "Exactly, we're going to stop him," Carolina replied. "The Renners will take care of things back here until we get back. Alright people, let's move!" As everyone left, Carolina caught up with Anastasia and told her something. Then, after Carolina was finished, Anastasia approached Sasha. "They found him." "When?" "Based on what Carolina said, Larsa just sent the news a few minutes ago. As promised, I'll contact him and see if you can come with me." "Not a matter of asking permission, Ana. I'm coming." "Well, I'd prefer if he'd at least expect you coming. Let's go." Chapter 7: Lifting the Veil Anastasia led Sasha into her room. Then, she again opened the Holodoor to the hidden chamber in her room, that housed her armor cabinet. Sasha said, "All my stuff is packed up and ready to go." "Remember: you're probably gonna have to re-equip before we set out. Again, we should be able to get a copy of the base's inventory when we get there," Anastasia said, putting on her armor. Sasha sighed. "Ok, I'll meet you at the transport." As Anastasia put the past pieces of armor on over her clothes, and put her helmet under her arm, she asked, "What transport?" She then gestured at the large device in the center of the room, sitting in the middle of a large rune. The device looked like a large lantern, sitting on a pedestal. On the pedestal, just under the lantern-shaped stone was 4 arms, each ending in a glowing light. Sasha answered to that, "Ok, let's go." Anastasia gestured to one of the areas on the rune on the floor, just across from one of the glowing arms on the device. Sasha, immediately guessing what she meant, went to stand there. "You might wanna brace yourself: the first time can be a little nausiating." Without waiting for a response, Anastasia touched one of the glowing arms. Suddenly, the rune on the floor began to glow, and suddenly, the glowing rune seemed to rise up off the floor, until it was at about waste level with them. Then, light streamed up around them from the floor, and soon, everything went white. Next thing they knew, they were standing in a large chamber. In front of them was a similar device to the one from Anastasia's room, only the surroundings had the markings of unmistakable Dalmascan Architecture. "Alright, now where?" Sasha asked. "Follow me," Anastasia replied. The duo exited the chamber into a hanger bay: multiple Dalmascan fighters, from Remoras, to Valfarres, to Chariot Lancers, to Valfarre IIs, were scattered across the hanger, with Dalmascan pilots all over socializing. As the duo would pass some pilots, they seemed to salute towards Anastasia, speaking volumes about her position among the Dalmascan Military. "Hi, I'm here too..." Sasha said. "Sorry, just...being a Judge Magister gives you a high standing here, and I'm a Judge Magister-in-Training, so...yeah...that's why I'm getting the attention...That device we came here in was a Waystone, magicite-based technology from Ivalice that was only within the past 20 years unlocked again. We're now in a space station near the Epsilon Eridani System." "Alright alright." jsut then, Sasha backpedalled, adn then flipped off a few of the pilots. "Sasha, come on...Larsa and Gabranth should be around here somewhere..." Anastasia urged. "Yeah, yeah..." Finally, after some searching, the duo located Larsa, Gabranth, and Gabranth's 2 Sub-Judge escorts. Larsa then said, "Ah, Anastasia, good to see you made it. And this is your sister, I take it?" "Yes, this is Sasha," Anastasia replied. The group then began walking towards the briefing room. Larsa then said to Sasha, "Believe it or not, Anastasia is not really taken to asking for aid on her missions, so I was sort of surprised she asked if you could aid her on this mission. Do not worry: I have the base's inventory registry ready for after the briefing. That way, you'll be able to choose the equipment you feel most comfortable with." "I already know what I'm taking in. Just give me five minutes of privacy in the armory." Larsa then said to her, "I must insist you be there for the briefing. It would be best to know what we're all planning, so you and your sister can coordinate your efforts properly." "I'll be there, don't worry, shorty." "I believe I should point out that we ARE heading DIRECTLY to the briefing, right now..." Gabranth replied to Sasha's statement. "Ok, let's go." After a while, the group arrived in a room with a holotable, and a screen on one wall. Mainly, though, on the holotable was several folders of documents. "Are we ready to begin?" Larsa asked. "Any day now..." Sasha muttered. "He just wants to make sure we're all on the same page," Anastasia responded, "That way, we don't have to take longer by going back over things." "That's right," Larsa said, "Now, we've finally managed to track down Richtor Karinger to the next facility he's going to inspect. Now, I'm sure we all understand the significance Richtor's demise would have on a potential war effort, so I needn't bother explaining. He's located at the Archadian Manufacturing Plant Tarkoli III, just 45 lightyears from Doisac. Gabranth?" Gabranth continued, "Our plan usually has us having Anastasia using Vanish to get as far into the facility as possible, before engaging any soldiers she encounters the rest of the way. Unfortunately, this gives Richtor time to escape. Fortunately, Sasha, your involvement in this mission gives us access to an alternative route that will likely increase our chance of success." "Let's hear it," Sasha impatiently answered. Gabranth then continued, "The plan will start the same way: Anastasia will be using a variant of the Vanish Magick to increase stealth. However, this time, using Vanishga, both of you will be cloaked. Anastasia will still engage the plant's guards, however, Sasha, you'll be able to slip into the Manufacturing Head's location, and deal with him." Larsa then commented, "From what Anastasia said, you had your own idea of what you're going to do, is that correct?" "Yep. What is the biggest bomb you people have?" "Uhmm..." Larsa answered, "A bomb? Why?" Anastasia shook her head at that one. "Guess I should have checked to see what the plan was..." she said. "Well, whatever the biggest one is, ignore it. I slip in, find one of the crates of their own explosives to be distrbuted, place a remote bomb, detonate from afar. Security is attracted to the bang, I can find target." Anastasia seemed to look relieved at that one. Larsa commented, "It's an interesting idea. However, once the detonation goes off, you'll have to work fast: no doubt that once it goes off, they'll try to evacuate him." "Thought of that. The detonation was the result of a fuck up on the maker's part. Therefore, it isn't an attack, but a workplace mishap." Gabranth then commented, "Depends on who's running the plant: some actual plant runners are paranoid enough to know it's an attack, while others, your plan would work to perfection. Unfortunately, Intel is minimal as to which one this plant is." Anastasia, however, came up with her own addon to the idea. "If I can attack from the front, not long after the bomb goes off, I may be able to drive Richtor in Sasha's direction." Sasha replied, "Could work." "Sounds like a sound plan, then," Gabranth replied. "As usual, we've captured an enemy fighter, like usual, a Remora Mark II. Fortunately, they're usually 2-seaters so both of you should fit inside. Now, if that is all, you 2 should get ready, and we'll meet in the hangar bay in one hour." Sasha then asked, "Where's the armory?" "Next door, actually," Larsa answered. "See ya," Sasha then said, as she left for the armory. At the assigned time, Anastasia, Gabranth, Larsa, and Sasha arrived at the Remora Mrk II. Anastasia then asked, "Uhmm...you didn't get anything?" "Yep. I just wanted to hit on the armorer." "So, you didn't arm yourself with anything new?" "Nope." Anastasia sighed. "I was hoping you'd at least have grabbed a few Assassin's Arrows..." "Trust me, I don't need them." "Alright...I'm just wanting to ensure we both come back from this in one piece...Mom'll have my head if you don't make it back..." "Tell her I said thanks for letting me borrow her car all those highschool years if I die." Anastasia just sighed again, as she loaded up in the pilot's seat of the fighter. "And tell her to use her imagination if she wonders what that white stain in the back seat is." Anastasia just sighed, and Gabranth and Larsa just looked at each other. "Just load up," Anastasia replied, as she put on her helmet finally. "C'mon, shorty, Gabby, you two never rebelled from parents?" The 2 looked together again. "My father was the Emperor of Archadia," Larsa replied. "Not really...although I did originally betray my homeland," Gabranth replied. "What a fucked up universe. I'm the only one who ever stole mom's car to go out with four separate guys..." Then, in her Judge Althaea voice, Anastasia spoke up. "Please, can we get back to the task at hand?" "I'm driving," Sasha said, even though Anastasia was already in the pilot's seat, but once she saw the controls, she said, "Point taken," and moved to the copilot's seat. Then, after Sasha was strapped in, Anastasia closed the hatch, and the fighter launched. Chapter 8: Remember Me How I Was The Freelancer Light Cruiser, the HCS Silent Corsair, dropped out of FTL over the planet the Mother of Invention was located on. The Freelancer Pilot Four-Seven-Niner transported the team, consisting of Carolina, Washington, and Tex, to the planet, to rendezvous with Galiana Matveev and Ohtacar. Once down on the planet, Galiana Matveev and Ohtacar were waiting in a clearing for them. Once they offloaded, Galiana immediately began her briefing. "Ohtacar and I were able to recon the ship: it appears there are soldiers still guarding the vessel in snow-white ODST Armor." "Project Freelancer Soldiers? There are still some here?" Washington asked. "Apparently," Carolina replied. "Yes," Galiana answered, "While I was watching the Meta, he discovered several soldiers and eliminated them as well. So, he's aware of them as well. However, I severely doubt the chances of reasoning with them." Carolina replied, "So do I. So, what's the objective?" "We must secure the wreck of the ship, and neutralize the Meta when he arrives," Galiana replied. "Seems simple enough," Tex replied. Washington replied, "Remember: this IS the Meta we're talking about." "I know, I know," Tex replied, "So, got a plan?" Ohtacar responded, "We thought we'd fight our way in. Pretty much the only way to secure the wreck." "Well, we knew this wasn't going to be easy..." Carolina began, when suddenly her comlink churped. After a moment of talking, she then said, "And things are about to get a whole lot harder: Nod vessels are entering the atmosphere: they must be after the Project Freelancer equipment as well." "Then it is settled," Galiana said, "We must defend the ship until the enemy is eliminated: no retreats, no excuses. Follow my lead." ---- Galiana pulled her sword out of the last soldier in the hangar. The Freelancers had watched as she and Ohtacar slaughtered the PF Soldiers. "Wow..." Washington said, "You 2 are a pair of cold motherf-" "Quiet," Galiana said, immediately on alert. "Get down!" She said, diving behind a piece of cover. A figure approached the ship from outside. Once it entered the ship, it was revealed who it was. Upon seeing who it was, Galiana said, "This makes our mission much more difficult: the Meta is here..." ---- The team watched as the Meta slaughtered the Project Freelancer troopers that tried to attack him. Carolina whispered, "Well...he hasn't changed much..." as Maine smashed 2 soldiers' heads together. Galiana scanned the Meta's mind, to analyze her foe: the Meta's mind was severely fragmented and broken. Plus, when she scanned his physiology, she found his throat damaged so he couldn't talk: a severe injury, but one easily repaired with her power. This suggests that, whatever the Meta is doing, he's not in the right frame of mind while doing it, and, maybe, if he were somehow snapped out of it, might even come to their side... Suddenly, Washington informed, "Watch out! He sees us!" Galiana snapped out of her thoughts to notice that the Meta was now looking at them, cracking his knuckles, readying to fight. As Carolina and Washington prepared to fight, Galiana suddenly advanced. "Galiana, get back!" Carolina order. However, Galiana turne her head to her. "I'm in charge this mission. You all, go and secure the equipment on this vessel: neither the Meta or Nod should be allowed to obtain this equipment. I will take on the Meta...there's something I sensed inside him that I must try and take advantage of...GO! I'll hold him!" The Freelancers and Ohtacar looked as though they didn't want to leave her...but eventually, one by one, starting with Carolina and ending in Ohtacar, they left. Galiana turned to the Meta, who snarled at her vehemently. "You first," she said, and the Meta charged. ---- The group continued fighting through the Mother of Invention, fighting its soldier compliment. After sometime, they reached the ship's cargo bay, where they knew its compliment of Freelancer equipment was kept. Carolina went to work on the control panel, sealing the door behind them. "Ok," Carolina began, "Let's set up a barricade, and prepare to defend this area: the Silent Corsair should be here in a few hours to recover the equipment." "I wouldn't think so," Ohtacar replied, "The Nod forces in space may keep the Silent Corsair occupied: it may take a while for them to get here...and it's likely Nod will be here long before they will." Washington then replied, "We'll have to hold our position then: ensure neither the Project Freelancer Soldiers or Nod Operatives can take the equipment." Suddenly, a banging could be heard coming from the door. "Well, let's lock and load, then," Tex replied, "Here they come!" Chapter 9: Mid-Game Substitution Chapter 10: Change of Plans Chapter 11: True Colors Category:Stories